


Behind the camera

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones a screen writer in Hollywood as Betty Cooper is a struggling actor everyone knows and loves. What happens behind the camera or when his fellow writers try push him on to the screen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 

Betty Cooper is an struggling actress. Everything ounce of money she gets go to her daughter she lost in the custody battle because apparently in Riverdale providing for your daughter isn't enough.

Her manager and best friend Veronica Lodge had landed her a show. Its a crime show where she's the leader investigator. She's currently on set of her first day.

She’s currently meeting all of the other cast members. Her Co star was Kevin Keller. The gay best friend cop. Another one of her costar’s name was Trev Brown. He was playing her boyfriend.

Betty was currently talking to her daughter as they messaged one another. She liked to keep herself to herself.

B: Hey sweetie.

One of the writers asked her to come speak to him so they could talk about how they wanted Lizzy portrayed.

Betty put her phone away and went to go talk to him in his office. “Hey, I’m Jughead.” He said.

"Elizabeth or Betty I go by both."

“Hi Betty.” He smiled. “So, for this role you don’t really have to act a certain way. You just need to be confident and make the character your own.”

"I don't know how when I don't know me anymore." She whispered.

“You need to get lost in the character and become a different person. Make the character your own. She’s a badass that doesn’t let anything get in her way. Acting can be an escape for you. I’ve always wanted to be an actor but I’m way to shy for it.” He smiled.

"I've been acting since I was a child. I had to help pay for my mum's treatments but unfortunately she didn't make it."

“That’s terrible.” He said.

"Shit happens. Now who do you think your staring at and get me a coffee!" She ordered. "How was that?"

“Perfect.” He smiled.

"Seriously though she has to have a boyfriend? Why isn't she a independent women who doesn't need a man? I mean I haven't dated since I was a teen. Granted I went out the spot light for a gap year because I was pregnant."

“I didn’t put that part into the script. It was the other writers.”

"They suck." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled. “The makeup trailer is down that way, and your outfit for your scene are in your trailer.” He said pointing at one of the trailers.

"Thanks do you want to grab dinner after my sense. What are we shooting first."

“I would love to but I can’t. I have to finish up the script for episode three. And, you’re shooting the opening scene. It’s at the police station set. You’ll find it in the soundstage building.”

"Tonight then? I'm here all day and night." She smiled.

“Sure.” He smiled.

Betty smiled as she headed to make up. It wasn't long before she was on set with Kevin.

"Hi I'm Lizzy I got transferred here."

They went through the script. It took them a few tries before they finished the scene perfectly. Hours later Betty was finishing up for the night. She was starving. She went to the craft services trailer to get something to eat and found Jughead there.

"Hey stranger." She teased.

“Hey.” He smiled. 

"Hungry?"

“Always.”

"My type of man. I love to cook." She teased.

“I basically spend most of my time at craft services while I work. I’m always so hungry.”

"Me too. I love food too much to be a model. I get fat shamed all the time." She shrugged. Jughead didn’t say anything."It's fine though I promote to love your body and a to be healthy."

Betty got some food and sat at the table with him. 

“Did you have a good first day on set?”

"Kev's amazing and so are you. Trev is just as horrible flirt as his character. I'm too tired to drive home and I want the biggest burger." She smiled.

"Kev's amazing and so are you. Trev is just as horrible flirt as his character. I'm too tired to drive home and I want the biggest burger." She smiled.

“Some of the other writers want me to join the cast. They’re trying to write me into the script. I’m way to shy to act though.”He said.

"I wouldn't mind that." She smiled. "How about you run lines with me?"

“Okay.”

"Let's do tomorrow's scenes." Betty told him. "You start."

Betty and Jughead went through some of the lines. Since Jughead didn’t have a character written into the script yet he read the lines for Trev’s character.

"Would you just back off!" Betty snapped in character.

“You need to calm down, babe, you’re always picking a fight.” Jughead read the lines.

"Your the one who won't get off my back. We all have a passed and your digging into mine! It's like you want to get killed." She started tearing up.

“That’s not what I’m doing... I just want to be there for you.”

"Just give me space!" Betty shouted turning away.

“Fine, If that’s what you want.” Jughead finished off the scene.

"How about you play a guy from the office and your my competitor?"

He just shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m going to let them write me in. If they did it would only be for a couple episodes since I’m a writer.”

"Engulg me." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."You have to be kidding me! How does our cases link up?"

They were interrupted by the other writers coming over to them. "Hey guys." Jughead said.

“Hey Jug.” 

“What’s up?”

"We came to watch you. We're getting loads of new ideas. Carry on."Cheryl said.

“Betty is just helping me decide if I want to be written into the script or not.” Jughead said.

"Carry on with your role play." Cheryl told him. Jughead just sighed."It's okay Juggie." Betty smiled. "Go on."

Jughead just looked at his Co workers then back at Betty. "It's not my fault that the women died has connection's to the massive drug trade." Jughead said.

Betty and Jughead went through a few more lines. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous about it, Jug.” Cheryl teased. 

“Leave him alone, Cher, you did amazing Juggie.” Toni smiled.

"We want that in the script. Welcome to the cast Jughead." Cheryl said.

Cheryl and Toni went to go work on the script for episode four where Jughead’s part will come in. Betty and Jughead just finished eating their food before getting back to work.

The next day at work Betty and Jughead were filming there scene. Cheryl told them they can go off script where it feels right.

"Really how does how cases mix?" She asked annoyed. 

"It's not my fault Princess. That the women died has connection's to the massive drug trade." Jughead said.

"Don't call me princess!"She stepped in leaning up to him." You like it princess. "Jughead said in character leaning down. Their lips only inches apart.

Cheryl and Toni wanted to tease Jughead so for the scene they added a sex scene. Earlier that day when Betty and Jughead talked to them about they said it seemed perfect for their characters. Going from arguing to wild sex.

"No absolutely no way."

"Jug it's okay it's just a scene."

“If its really going to be uncomfortable for you Jug we can cut it. Literally all you have to do is kiss and start taking off your clothes. Then the camera will pan away.” Toni said. 

“No, it’s fine. We’ll do it.”

"Great get ready!" Cheryl smiled.

Betty and Jughead went to the office set to finish out the scene. They were in her office.

"Calub your such an ass hole focus!"

“All we ever do is argue. Why can’t we ever just have a normal conversation?”

"I don't know Calab you always start it. Just because you've followed me here. I don't need protection. We both know I Ma going to find him and kill the bastard for torturing me."

Jughead leaned in closer to her. “You’re a badass.” He smirked."Just because your not." She smiled faintly. "I miss her." She whispered.

“I know.”

"Your still an idiot." She whispered.

“Only sometimes.”

"Please you still my coffee and steal my cases." She pouted slightly.

“I’m just doing my job.”

"Stealing coffee is your job?" She scowled.

“Okay.... well maybe I just want coffee.”

"My good coffee!"She snapped.

“Calm down!”

"Don't tell me what to do! God you know I hate that. He did that whilst I was undercover." She said.

“You just hate me in general.”

"Excuse me I have to commit arson and burn his drugs. So he'll come find me." She sighed.

He just looked at her."What?" She asked. 

“Nothing.”

"Please enlighten me."

He took a step forward and leaned down to kiss her. She snaked her hands around him. She slipped her tongue in. She kissed him awhile before pulling away.

"Calub I have a boyfriend." She whispered.

"That hasn't stopped us in the past. In our old unit." 

“Plus, you two have been giving each other space.” He added with a smirk as he continued to kiss her.

"God he's so nice it's irrating." She smiled pulling him on her desk.

“Then maybe it’s better to have someone a little less nice.” He teased as he started to kiss her neck. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. They continued to kiss and started to undress each other. The camera slowly panned away. 

“Cut!” The director said. 

Betty and Jughead both pulled away. Betty was flustered as she pulled away. She wasn't expecting him to be such a good kisser.

“Jug that’s a wrap on your scenes for this episode. Betty you can go get ready for your next scene. We’ll shoot it in an hour. It’s with Trev.”

"Sure." Betty said before waving goodbye to Jughead.

An hour had passed and Betty was in her scene with Trevor. She was sitting at the desk when the scene started. “Hey babe.” He said walking in. “How was your day? I heard you had to talk to that asshole Caleb.”

"Yeah I did." She blushed. 

“Did he annoy you?”

"That's just him." Betty said in character. The came just zoomed in on the couple whilst Betty had a monologue. "Annoyed me more like pleasured me until all I could do is remember his name."

“Hopefully he stays away.” Trev said in character.

"Yeah. I have to work late tonight so I won't be home."

"Okay Lizzy."

"Cut!"

Betty had one more scene to do until she could go home for the day. The scene was Lizzy having an inner monologue thinking about everything that has been going on.

She was sat the desk typing up a report as the camera zoomed in on her.

"I won't be safe until he's gone. History always catches up with people and now mine is catching up with me. Ben is too kind but Calub is the right amount of dangerous I want. Yet he's apart of my past and that scares me. He's seen me on my death bead."

Betty finished her scene before heading to her trailer. As she got to her trailer Veronica was there waiting to go home. She said she'd pick her up tonight.

“Hey V.” Betty smiled. 

“Hey B! Are you excited? Episode 1 airs tonight!”

"Yeah I'm more excited for today's episode." Betty smiled.

“Why? It doesn’t air for three more weeks.”

"I had a sex scene with Jughead." She smiled.

“Really?” Veronica smirked.

"Yes."

“I thought he was a writer.”

"He is but they got him acting." Betty smiled.

“You like him.” Veronica pointed out with a smirk.

"What no!" She blushed.

“Then why are you so excited over the sex scene?” Veronica teased.

"Fine." She smiled.

“So you do like him!” Veronica smiled.

"Yes now let's go home."

_____

The first episode aired and fans went crazy. Betty loved seeing the fans reactions. Everyone already started shipping each character.

Each episode aired each week until the fourth episode. When the fourth episode aired people went crazy. Everyone was shipping Lizzy and Caleb. Betty saw fan accounts and fan edits and it always made her smile. She sent some of her favourites to Jughead with the message meet me for dinner.

When Betty went to meet Jughead for dinner she ran into a few fans. "Oh my god its Lizzy and Calab!"

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Who do you ship your characters with?" The girl asked.

“I’m one of the writers for the show so I’m not really allowed to have an opinion but I really like Lizzy and Caleb together.” Jughead smiled.

"You have brains." The girl smiled.

"Ben has alterative motives. I think he's from the group that tortured Liz when she was undercover."

“That’s a good prediction.” Betty smiled. “We’re not allowed to spoil anything.” 

“Does Caleb come back later in the season?” 

“My main focus is writing but I’m in a few more episodes in the season.” He smiled.

"I'll convince him." Betty smiled.

The girls took a photo with them before they headed the opposite way to them. Betty and Jughead went into the restaurant."Do you want to run lines tonight?" She asked.

“After dinner we can.” He smiled. “You could come to my place?”

"Finally I can see the way my other half lives." She teased. Jughead just smiled.

Betty ordered a salad as Jughead ordered a burger. Betty was on her vegan week. Each week every month she'll eat vegan to help the environment.

“I love burgers too much. I don’t think I could ever go vegan.” He smiled. 

"It's not so bad. Plus I'm not completely vegan. I do a week vegan, a week vegetarian and then the last two weeks normal. I'm really healthy because of it."He just smiled.

They ate dinner together with some fan interactions. Betty caught people take photos without permission and that irrated her. She ignored them as they were on their way to Jughead's.

Once they were at his they were in his living room.“Do you want to go over the script for the next episode I’m in?” Jughead said

"Please, it's the one where we're on a stake out."

“Okay.”

"You start the scene." Betty smiled. Jughead looked at his script. “Can we talk?”

"Professional or personal?" She asked in character.

“Personal.”

"Okay." She said secptically.

“I know that what we did.... isn’t new.... I don’t know,” he sighed. “it felt different that time.”

"How so?"

“It felt more passionate, you know? Like it was more than just sex.”

"Do you like me Cal?" She asked.

“I always have.”

"Cal you know I struggle with stuff like this." She whispered. “Right, I shouldn’t have said anything.” He said

"You didn't let me finish." She smiled. He just looked at her."I'm not safe with Ben... I knew he looked familiar. I used him to get close to him so I could bring out Dino out of hiding. Dino has to come to me so I stole his drugs."

“Are you still with Ben?”

"He knows I'm on to him and tried to... He... Anyway it doesn't matter... I love you too Calub. It's always been you everywhere we go but we started out as enimies then partnered together before I went undercover and..."

He cut her off as he kissed her. Betty knew it was part of the script but she couldn’t help but get lost in it. Betty goes to straddle his lip as Lizzy would do. She knew she should pull away but didn't.

"Baby... I need your ma's safe house... Just in case."

“I’ll show you there.” He said. That’s where the scene ended. They didn't break the kiss but just kept kissing. After a little while Jughead pulled back."Hey." She whispered.

“Hey.”

"You're a good kisser."

“So are you.” Betty just blushed. Jughead just smiled."I should go shouldn't I?"

“You can stay.... only if you want to.”Betty crawled off of him and leaned her head on his shoulders. "I'll stay." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"It's lonely at mine when I don't have Teddy." She smiled. "I know I have V but still."

He just smiled faintly. Betty didn't say anything as she fell asleep on him. Jughead picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and tucked her in before going to sleep on the couch.

Betty slept until her alarm for work the next day went off. She woke up in an unfamiliar room. She then realized she was in Jughead’s bed. The whole room smelled like him. She smiled as it smelt so good.

After a few more minutes Betty got up and went into the other room. She saw him asleep on the couch. She slowly and gently woke him up.“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hey handsome. Breakfast my treat before work?"

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him before she headed to the bathroom realising she has no clean clothes. When she got into the bathroom she realized that she kissed him out of character.

Felt embarrassed but hoping that he was still too half asleep to notice. When she left the bathroom he was still yawning and rubbing his eyes. She sighed in relief, He was still too tired.

"Hey Juggie I'm just going to my car to see if I have spare clothes." She whispered.

Betty headed to her car finding that she had no spear clothes. She went back to him slightly annoyed.

“You okay?”

"No clean clothes." She told him.

“I might have an old t shirt and sweatpants that would fit you, I’ll go check.”

"Okay." She smiled.

Jughead came back a few minutes later and handed her a t shirt and sweatpants."Thank you. This top looks long enough to be a dress shirt." She smiled. He just smiled back at her. 

Betty went to the bathroom to get changed before coming out. She just wore the shirt as a dress. They got into Jughead’s car and drove to work. Betty fell back asleep when the were in the car. When they arrived at work Jughead gently shook her awake.

“Hey sleepyhead.” He teased.

"Baby 5 more minutes." She whispered.

“Nope, you have to get to work.”

Betty leaned over and accidentally hit him as she tried to decline his reminder. Jughead just laughed softly. “Come on, get up.”

"Fine." She whispered. Betty got out of the car and had to go to her trailer while Jughead headed to the writers room. "See you later?" 

“Of course.” He smiled. “We have our scene later.”

"Bye Juggie." She said heading to her trailer. Once Betty got to her trailer she got changed into her clothes for that scene. She then headed to set to find Kevin. “Hey, B.” Kevin smiled when she got to the place they’re filming at.

"Hi Kev. Do you want to get drinks next week?" She asked.

“I’d love to.”

"Great I'll invite Jug and should we invite Fangs?" She asked.

“Okay.” Kevin said.

"Perfect. So we're filming the scene with Jug today." She smiled.

"Yep."

The director came on and shouted. "Action." Everyone got into positions.

"Liz if your in trouble you'll tell me right? We're partners we have each others back till we die."

“Yeah, we actually should probably talk about something.” She said. 

“About what?”

"Dino the drug lord is after me. I know you have some connections in that ring. Your ex Quin. I was undercover and they tortured me nearly to death and I was pregnant." She whispered tearing up.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

Camera pans across to Jughead at his desk pans back to Betty and zooms in for an inner monologue.

"Pregnant with Calub. But that doesn't matter. I would have told him sooner that I love him but I couldn't for his safety."

Camera zooms out into a wide screen to fit both of them in.

"That doesn't matter what matters is I need help. I stole their drugs so Dino would come to me."

Jughead heads over to them.“Hey.” He said in character.

"Calub." She smiled faintly.

"Oh my god." Kevin said in character.

"What Steve?" She asked.

"Dad." Kevin said looking at him.

“What are you talking about?”

"How I was pregnant." She whispered.

“Pregnant?”

"Let's talk later Steve. Just start pinning those phones." Betty said in character.

“Okay.” Kevin replied.

Kevin went off into the background and Betty and Jughead headed into the closert to talk.

“Pregnant?” He said again once they were alone.

"5 years ago." She teared up.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Cal I couldn't... I woke up from being undercover and I was beaten half to dea... Th. I was meant to talk to Dino but then... My cover was blown."

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug. Betty hugged him as she cried. She cried hard as she was trying to speak.

"I was going to tell you that day."He just held her close."I should get back to work." She whispered as she looked up at him.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. It wasn’t in the script but Jughead thought it would be good for that scene. “I’m here.... always.” He whispered in character.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Cut!"

Betty and Jughead took a step back from each other. Cheryl and Toni ran up too them in excitement.“Why are you two so excited?” Jughead said. 

"That was perfect." Cheryl smiled. "That kiss!"

“I thought it would be good for the scene.” Jughead said.

"It was perfect. When ever you two shoot a scene if it fits I want you to role play." Cheryl told them.

“Okay.”

"Now we're finished for the week until next week." Toni said.

Betty and Jughead headed home for the night. Betty was happy with the first couple of weeks at work. The first season was only 13 episodes long and their about half way through filming.

Betty couldn't help but smile. She's flirts with Jughead but is taking things slow. She doesn't want to risk their careers.

Betty was at home watching the first 5 episode to see how she could improve her performance. She got a message from Veronica.

V: We're going to comic con baby.

Betty messaged back happily. After a few shit years she was finally feeling happy again and she was seeing Teddy next week she was taking her on set. Betty felt like she's refound her self.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was bring Teddy to set today as she would be going for drinks on the weekend. Betty couldn't wait. Teddy was coming over to her house before they went to the set. Teddy arrived at the knock of the door. Betty pulled her in for a hug

“I missed you so much.” Betty smiled.

"I missed you too Mum. I hate dad's."

“I wish you could live with me.”

"Why can't I? Reggie is horrible." She whispered.

“He won the custody battle. I had no choice.”

"He's abusive." She cried. Betty held her closer."How about you come to comic con with me?" She asked.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Of course."

"I'd love to. I'd love to meet Kevin and this Jughead." She teased.

Betty just smiled. They got into the car and drove to set. Teddy was so excited. She couldn't stop talking about the show.

“Okay.” She smiled. “What outfit do you have to wear today?”

"My lever jacket and boots with white top." Betty smiled.

"Like me."

"Yeah." Betty said as she started to get ready.

“When are you filming with Jughead?” 

“Later today. I don’t know if you’ll want to watch that scene though.” Betty said. The scene was going to be them in bed. It’s supposed to be an after sex pillow talk scene.

"Mum I watch the show." She teased.

“I know.” Betty smiled.

"Okay then, let's go."

Betty took Teddy on set and she was in awe of everything. She wanted to be a show writer and director after college. She goes to college next year.

Betty filmed a few of her scenes and Teddy met Kevin. Betty now had to go to the soundstage for Caleb’s apartment set. Teddy was excited to meet Jughead.

Betty loved seeing the smile on her daughters face. As soon as they got there she was freaking out in excitement. Jughead walked over to them. “You must be Teddy. I’m Jughead.” He smiled. 

"I know who you are. All the girls in my school are jealous of my mum." Jughead just smiled."Also mum doesn't shut up about you." She teased.

The director called them over to start filming. Betty had her hands wrapped around Jughead's waist and her head on his chest.

"I need to tell you something." She whispered in character.

“What is it?”

"Cal I'm..."

“You’re.....?”

"Scared." She admitted touching her stomach.“Scared of what?”

"Of Ben and myself."

“I’m always going to be here for you, Liz. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I’m right here. I know you’re technically still with Ben.... but what we have is something I don’t want to lose. I love you Lizzy.” He said in character.

"I'm pregnant too." She uttered like word vomit. "I love you Calub."

“Wait.... you’re pregnant?” Betty just nodded tearing up. He wrapped his arms closer around her and kissed her."It's yours."

“How do you know?”

"I don't have sex with Ben." She whispered looking up at him. Jughead in character didn't say anything. Betty got out of the bed and grabbed her stuff chucking it in crying.

“Liz?” He said, getting out of bed too.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I... I should get to that appointment then." She whispered crying.

“Babe... no.... come here.” He said. He held her hand as they sat back down on the bed together. “I want this... you... the baby... everything. I meant it, Liz. I love you.”

Betty looked in his eyes and cupped his face. "I'm scared. What if I can't protect him?"She whispered.

Jughead just smiled."You should see her ideas Juggie." Betty told him.

“Maybe you can come to the writers room with me later an help me finish up one of the scripts.”Jughead said. 

"Can I mum?" She asked.

"Sure. I have to film scenes with Fangs."

Jughead took Teddy to the writers room with him while Betty went to go film her scene. It was now 9pm when Betty was finishing up. Teddy went to her trailer at the end of the day.

"Hey Teddy enjoyed your day with Jug? Hey Jug?" She asked.

“Yeah.” Teddy smiled.

"What did you write can I have a sneak peak?" She asked. She pouted.

“We finished writing the script for the finale.”

"Juggie tell me."Jughead pulled out his laptop and showed her the script."You listened to her then."

“Yep.” He smiled. “Cheryl and Toni added a few scenes too.”

"I bet I know those." Betty smiled.

"We wrote the first episode for the second season if you get one." Teddy smiled. Betty just smiled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Betts. Nice meeting you, Teddy.” Jughead smiled as he left the trailer.

"No hug?" She shouted.

Jughead didn’t hear her as he was already walking into the writer’s building. 

“Cheryl added a steamy scene between you and Jug in the finale.” Teddy teased.

"Before or after I get kidnapped?"

“Before.”

"Figured." She giggled.

"He likes you."

"Figured." She giggled.

"He likes you."

“Probably not...” Betty said. 

“Trust me, he does.” She said. “Plus, you should really read this scene. It’s intense.” She handed Betty a script.

Betty Read through the script with Teddy. Betty was crying once she finished. She had to grab tissues before she spoke.

“You okay mom?”

"Best script of the season." She smiled.

“What do you think about the scene with Jug?”

"It screams Cheryl." She giggled. "I hope you weren't in the room when that got written."

"Nope me and Jug we't to the craft services and got donuts." She smiled.

"And you didn't save me one." Betty said in mock defense.

“There’s more! Just go back and get one.” She smiled. "Trust me there isn't. This cast eats a bunch especially Juggie."

“Jughead ate five of them.” Teddy laughed."See. Let's go home." Betty said.

Betty and Teddy headed back to her apartment. They ordered pizza before heading to bed. The next day Betty got up early for work. Teddy was home she was waiting for her dad to pick her up. She didn't want to go home.

“I wish you could live with me.” Betty whispered hugging her.

"Me too." Teddy cried hugging her. "I'm coming to college here. So I can live with you."

"Your room will always be here."

Reggie came to get her before she went to work. Betty was upset as she arrived at work. She loved having Teddy around and always hate it when she's gone.

As Betty was walking to her trailer she saw Jughead heading towards craft services. "Hey Juggie." She whispered.

“Hey Betts. You okay?”

"Reggie's took her home. She was meant to be here for a week." She said.

“That’s terrible, Betts.”

"I won't see her until comic con. Let's just film." She whispered.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back before they headed to film. They were filming the final episode of the season. They were filming the kidnapping scene and the sex scene. Fangs plays Dino and would finally have his massive part.

"Calub... I... I need to tell you something."

“What is it?”

"I love you... Ben and I aren't together anymore... Dino and I are meeting. I don't know what will happen. Here..." She took of her necklace. "Take this and give it to our baby... If anything happens to me make sure he stays alive."

“Let me come with you.... I can help.... I can’t have you get hurt.”He whispered.

"No it has to between me and him. Promise me that you will do anything to save him even if that's letting me go." Betty teared up cupping his face.

"Lizzy I can't."

"Calub."

~Flash back~

"Do you have to go?" Jughead asked as Calub.

"I'll be okay. I'm tough remember." She smiled.

"Maybe."

Lizzy went to Dinos place. Stabbed in the stomach. Shot to the stomach and punches to every ounce of her body. Fades screen to the hospital.

~End of flash back. ~

"Promise me."

"I promise."

“I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you too I want to..." Jughead cut off with a kiss in character.

They started to undress each other and kiss as they move to the bed. Before the camera zooms out and it cuts off.“Cut!” The director said.

Betty moved off of him as she pulled her top back on. Jughead pulled his shirt back on too."Now Betty go to Fangs we're filming that scene. But that's a wrap on Calub."Jughead just nodded as he started walking back to the writers room.

Betty pulled him to the side as she headed to the different stage.“Hey.” He said."You were amazing."

“So were you.”

"Oh shush so drinks this weekend?" She asked hopeful.

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Kev and Fangs are coming too. We're celebrating the season a small group."

"Okay."

"I'll see you then." She smiled hugging him.

Betty went to finish her last scene. This whole episode was intense. She was either screaming or crying. As soon as she finished and the directior shouted cut that was a wrap for Lizzy on that season.

______

The weekend approached fast and they were all meeting up at a small bar as the episode aired. Betty was already there with Kevin and Fangs when Jughead arrived. He was dressed completely different to how he dresses at work. Normally he wears sweatpants and a t shirt and changes wardrobe for this character but he was wearing black jeans, a t shirt, flannel tied around his waist and a leather jacket.

"Juggie." She blushed.

“Hey.” He smiled

"You look handsome."

“You look beautiful.... as always.”

"Aww thank you. Teddy loves this outfit." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."Lets see everyone's reactions." Kevin suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty opened up twitter and Instagram. She and Jughead scrolled through Instagram smiled at all the fan made edits and drawings. Betty put some on her story. Betty saw a lot of Lizzy and Caleb edits that made her smile.

Betty started recording on her Instagram stories.

"So I'm here with my mains and we love all the edits and art. You guys are crazy talented. I haven't seen Juggie smile like a loony since I spilt milkshake out my noise."

Jughead just smiled as he put his hands around his waist. He thought he was doing it discreetly. Betty ended the video an posted it. Almost immediately people started reposting screenshots of his arms around her waist asking them if they were dating in real life too.

Betty and Jughead just ignored them and carried on with their night. Fangs and Kevin kept posting videos of the night as everyone teased each other.

Comic-Con would be in a few days and everyone was excited. Betty was the one who was the most excited she would get to have her daughter for a full week as she was visiting colleges around near her.

Everyone finished up their drinks and Jughead said bye to everyone before starting to head out. Betty headed home for a few days rest before comic con. This would be her first ever and she was expecting the unexpected.

When she got home she started to get ready for bed when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Jughead. 

J: goodnight :)

B: goodnight sexy x

Jughead smirked at his phone before putting it away.

____

A few days has passed and Betty's was in the airport with Teddy waiting for the cast and crew. Jughead was the first of the cast to arrive."Jug!" Teddy smiled as she hugged him.

“Hey Teddy!” He smiled.

"You put my name on the writers screen." Teddy smiled even wider.

"We had to."

"Thank you." Both Betty and Teddy said.

"Are you next to us on the plane?"

"Yep."

Kevin was the next person to arrive. One by one everyone arrived and checked in. They all met at the gate. They all said hi before they had to board the plane. Betty was in the middle between Jughead and Teddy and the rest were either in front of them or behind. Jughead pulled out a book and started to read.

Betty pulled her phone out and took a selfie with Teddy putting 'plane bound till Comic con.' People kept replying saying they think Betty and Jughead are dating and they hope they get content from comic con. Betty just laughed knowing that's not true but she could give them some content.

She took a picture of Jughead reading with the captain 'My other company for the ride. If he snores I'm out.'

Jughead got the notification that she tagged him in a photo and commented on it. 

JugheadJones: you’re the one who snores

Teddy backed him up.

TeddyCoop: it's true.

BCoop: no it's not :3

JugheadJones: Yes it is!

BCoop: give me proof Jones.

JugheadJones: I will

Jughead messaged Teddy before putting his phone away. They planned to film her snoring when she fell asleep.

It wasn't long before Betty fell asleep on Jughead's shoulder as she snored lightly. Jughead took a video of her sleeping on his shoulder and snoring. He put it on his story with the caption: shes the one who snores @BCoop

Everyone freaked out that she fell asleep on his shoulder. They took screen shots and uploaded them everywhere.

It wasn't long before they landed and was in the couch to their hotel near the convention. They got to their hotel and everyone went to their separate rooms. Teddy couldn't believe how nice the room was. She left her mum there as she went to go see Jughead's room.

“Hey Teddy.” He smiled when she knocked on the door to his room."You know she's going to kill you." She teased.

“I know.”

"I left her to see your room. I also wanted to pitch to you a new idea before I have to get ready." Teddy smiled.

“What is it?”

"Well considering we wi get a second season. I think we should have her father come into it. Her father is apart of the drug trade and is a serial killer." She suggested.

“That’s a great idea. I’ll have to talk to talk to the other writers though. We have ideas for the season already.”

"But Cheryl and Toni love me." She pouted.

"They do." He laughed.

"I'll pitch it to them on the couch. Now get ready or the guys will kill you if your late." Teddy told him before he left.

Jughead went to get ready. Teddy went back to find the stylist leaving options out for her. She chose her favourite as got her hair and makeup done with Betty.

Jughead was wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. He left a few buttons open in the shirt. He also took off his beanie. Betty saw him from across the room and smiled. He looked hot, no he looked sexy. Jughead smiled back and made his way over to her.

"Look at my two favourite girls." He smiled.

“Hey Jug.” Teddy smiled.

"Are we ready for the non stop questions?"

“Yep.” Jughead sighed.

"You'll be fine. You have me by your side and Teddy watching." Betty said.

Veronica came along. "B come on you need to head to your first interview." She told her hugging Teddy. "Hey Ted."

“Hey V.”

"You get to hang with me today. Auntie time." Veronica smiled.

“Okay.” Teddy smiled.

Everyone headed to the first interview of the day. Their panel was before lunch. They answered a lot of questions about the show. At the panel they would be asked questions by fans.

The panel came faster than anyone expected it to. Each person got introduced one by one. Betty was the last person to get introduced.

"You know and love her for her being a badass women. It's Betty Cooper."

Betty came out and there wasn't a seat for her. Their cast is too big. Betty just sat on Jughead's lap until they brought a chair but when they brought a chair she didn't move. People started to line up to ask questions.

"My question is for everyone. What's their favourite episode and why?"

“My favorite episode is episode four, the first episode I was in. In the first three episodes they would always talk about how Caleb wasn’t a great guy but in episode four when you actually meet him you realize he’s just misunderstood.” Jughead said.

"Mines the last episode. My daughter helped write it. Fangs, Kev?"

“My favorite is the finale. The acting from everyone was phenomenal.” Fangs said. 

“I like the first episode. It helps you get to know the characters.” Kevin smiled.

Another fan came up and asked a question.“Who’s your favorite person to film with?”They asked. 

"Betty considering I hadn't have a scene with Fangs yet." Kevin said.

"Umm I like everyone." Fangs said.

“My favorite person to film with is Betty. She’s an insanely talented actress.” Jughead said.

"You're only saying that because we spend the most amount of time together." She teased.

"Nope."

"I love working with all but especially Juggie. I love how you get to see Lizzy's past. You feel the chemistry and emotion."Betty smiled up at him.

Another fan came up and asked a question. “What can we expect for Lizzy and Caleb’s relationship next season?” 

“Things are going to be a little rocky for them. That’s all I’m going to say.” Jughead said.

"I don't even know. Cher, T what can we expect?" Betty asked.

“Well, like Jughead said, things are going to be a little rocky for them. Caleb is completely devoted to their family and relationship but there’s some issues with Lizzy that might push them away from each other a little bit.” Cheryl said.

Everyone nodded as another fan headed up to the stage.

"What's the funniest bts memory?" 

“Well we have some bloopers for them but one of them that Jughead wouldn’t let us put in the blooper reel. It was when we were filming a steamy scene between Lizzy and Caleb. Jughead was trying to get his pants off and he tripped and fell.” Betty giggled. 

Jughead just blushed and laughed softly."Betts." He pouted.

"That was so funny. We had to get in the medical term. He sprained his ankle." Kevin said.

“It was embarrassing.” Jughead said. 

"Excuse me but who saved your ass from head planting it. I did." Betty said.

"I said I was thankful."

"But you ate my strawberries and cream."

All the audience laughed as a old women came up to ask a question. "Do you think these any in house romances going on?" She asked looking at Betty and Jughead.

“No, we’re all just good friends.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She smiled sitting down.

The pannel closed up as they headed to their next interviews with games in. The interviews they were going on would be filmed for YouTube. They headed to ENews first. The main cast sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys so I have a few questions and then some games."

Everyone just nodded and mumbled yes. The interviewer went through the questions and picked one to ask first.

"If you could ship your character with anyone it could be from a different show who would it be?"

“I don’t know. I’m happy with my couple on the show.” Jughead said.

"Aww Juggie." She smiled looking up at him. "Me too."

Jughead just put her arm around her hugging her. He left it there for all the questions before moving onto the games. They finished the interview before heading the next one.

"Juggie my feet hurt." Betty pouted.

Jughead smiled and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Kevin videod them putting it on his story with the caption :Comic con fun with @JugheadJonzs @BCoop. Where's my pigggy back @FangsForgarty

People kept reposting the story."Thank you Juggie." She smiled.

“No problem Betts.”

"You're so strong and did I mention you look insanely sexy today."Jughead just smirked. “So do you.”

"This dress I feel like Monroe in." Betty glanced to his lips. "I'm hungry."

“Me too.”

"Meet me at the toilets after this interview we have the meet and greets." She whispered.

“Okay.”

They headed to the interview and had similar questions to before. Betty headed to the toilets to wait for him. Jughead met her there a few minutes later. Betty looked around them before leaning up to kiss him. No one was around and she's sick of pretending that she doesn't want to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty kissed him a little while longer before pulling away. Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

"I wanted to do that for awhile." She whispered.“Me too.” 

"We should get going before everyone hunts us down." She giggled. “Yeah.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him again quickly before finding Veronica and Teddy. They were all heading to the after party. Betty decided to go to the hotel with Teddy and have an early night. Jughead went to the after party with Kevin and Fangs.

"So you and Betty?" Kevin asked.

“I really like her.”

"No shit." Fangs teased. Jughead just smiled."Keep it on the down low the public can be intense." Kevin said.

“We’re not dating. We just like each other, Kev.”

"Not dating yet." Kevin corrected.

Jughead is just smiled faintly. They danced and talked to other celebrities making new friends and contacts.

Jughead thought it's been a real good time. He loved meeting the fans. He loved more that he kissed Betty. Jughead couldn't wait to get back to filming that's where they met. That's where he's going to ask her on a date.

All he had to do now was be patient and play the waiting game.


	3. Chapter 3

The cast were on break from filming. They were on break but in a few months a few months would go back for the second season. Jughead had wanted to get more into acting so he auditioned for a movie.

Betty had filmed two new movie's but now they were back on set to film season two. Jughead was in Italy for filming his movie. He was away from all of his costars but he kept in contact. They finished filming the night before coming back for season 2. He was coming in a little bit later to film because his flight was delayed but he didn’t have any scenes to film in the morning so he was okay.

Betty was currently in hair and makeup for when he entered. She's getting the special effects on. “Hey.” He smiled.

"Look at my movie star."Betty said hugging him.“I missed you.”

"I missed you too. Now get your cute ass into hair and makeup so we can start filming." Betty teased.

Jughead kissed her cheek before going to get ready. They hadn't had a date yet but they'd been flirting more. They finished getting ready and went to film their scene. Betty was laying in a hospital bed looking away from him.

“Action!” The director said. 

“Liz... look at me.” Jughead whispered in character. Betty just stayed where she was. “Please baby.”

"I can't." She whispered. He just reached over and held her hand."Please." He begged.

"I'm ashamed."

“Don’t be... not around me... I’m here baby.”

Betty just turned to him. The camera zoomed in on her all bloody and bruised.

“Like I told you, baby, I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered. “I’ll always be here.” 

“It’s not safe for you if you stay.” 

“I don’t care, I love you.” 

“I love you too but I just can’t do this, Cal.” She whispered. 

“What do you mean?” He whispered. 

“I need to figure things out on my own.” 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

"I have to... I killed our baby again." She whispered crying.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

"It is, it's my body and I couldn't keep him safe!" She shouted.

“It wasn’t your fault, baby! There’s nothing you could’ve done.” 

“Don’t call me baby..... you should go.” 

“Do you really want me to?” 

She just looked at him. 

“Fine,” He whispered, getting up. “Goodbye Lizzy.” He left the room. 

The camera zoomed in on Betty crying in the bed. 

“Cut!” The director said.

Betty was there shaking still and crying. The director decided to keep rolling. "Actually don't." They just recorded Betty like that for a few minutes. She stood up holding the iv drip before going to the vase of flowers and smashing them.

"Now Cut!"

“That was perfect, Betty!”

Betty just nodded.

"It's time to film with Fangs."

Jughead walked back into the room. Betty went up to him. "Stay to watch?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

Betty headed back in bed to film the next scene between Dino and Lizzy. They finished filming and Betty and Jughead went to craft services to get lunch.

Betty took a picture of him eating from her plate and uploaded to her feed with the caption: Back for season two and already stealing my snacks.

“People are going to be upset when they see our characters break up.” Jughead said.

"They'll get over it." Betty shrugged.

“Yeah.”

"Meet me at my trailer."She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty headed over to her trailer. She quickly cleaned it up before he came in. Jughead sat down on the couch."How was Italy?" She asked sitting on his lap.

“It was amazing. I loved it there.” He wrapped his arms around her."I missed you." She smiled.

"I have something for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What?" She asked.

“It’s in my trailer. I’ll give it to you later.” He smiled.

"Okay. I wanted to do this anyway."

Betty cradled his lap as she began to kiss him lustfully grinding on him slightly. Jughead kissed her back heartedly. Betty began to grind on him harder. She felt him start to harden beneath her.

"Can we?" She asked.

“Can we, what?” He whispered.

"Sex."

“Yes.” He kissed her.

Betty undid his pants as she in a skirt. She pushed her panties down and sat on top of him.“We need a condom.” He whispered in between kisses.

"I don't have one."

“I’ll pull out.”

"Okay." She whispered kissing him as she began to move.

Jughead flipped them over so he was on top. He kissed her passionately before kissing her neck. They slowly moved together, enjoying the feel of being connected. The sound of their moans filled the room. 

“Faster.” Betty moaned. 

Jughead picked up the pace and quickly thrust into her. He reached in between them and touched her. She hit her climax and Jughead pulled out, using his hand to finish himself off.

"That's unfair." She pouted. "I wanted to do that."Jughead kissed her pout.

Betty kissed him back before they heard a knock at the door. They quickly got dressed and cleaned up and Betty got up to answer the door."Cher?" She smiled.

“Hey you two.” She smiled. “Jug, you have a scene.”

"Aw bye Juggie." She smiled.

“Do you want to come watch?”

"Absolutely Ba... Juggie." She smiled.

Jughead was filming a scene with Fangs. Everything was set up.

"And Action!"

"This is for killing my child!" He shouted as he held a gun up to him.

Fangs held up a gun too. “You’re weak Caleb....” 

“You don’t know me.” 

“Fine, prove it.... shoot me.” 

He just stood there. 

“That’s what I thought.” Fangs said in character. 

“Cut!” The director said. 

They switched the angle of the camera and put in Jughead’s stunt double. 

“Action!” 

Fangs used the fake gun to make it look like he shot Jughead’s character. 

The director paused again and they put back in Jughead laying on the ground. They put fake blood on his shirt to make it look like he was shot and zoomed in on him. 

“Cut!” 

That was the end of the scene that would be put in at the end of the episode as a cliffhanger. Betty just watched tearing up. Jughead came over to her wiping her tears away.

“You okay?”

"Yeah your just amazing." She whispered.

Sweet Pea was the director. "Guys I need you in position to start filming for the next episode. We might as well get as much done we still have time. It's only 1 in the afternoon." He told them.

“Okay.”

Jughead was laid on the floor as Betty stormed through the door hobbling along. Fangs stood over his body holding a gun towards her.

“Cal.... What did you do!?” She sobbed. 

“Step closer and I’ll shoot you too.” 

“I need to get him to the hospital.... He’ll die if we leave him!” 

“You saw nothing, okay? Get out before I kill you too!” 

Betty stormed out crying. 

“Cut!”

Everyone stopped as they restaged some things. "Fangs off stage Betty sneaks back in 3...2..1...action."

Betty tiptoed in as she ran to his body on the floor. Betty was crying her eyes out as she picked him up weak herself. She tried dragging him out.

"Please Cal move! Wake up! Help me save you! I can't lose you officially!"

Jughead wasn’t supposed to move in the scene."Please! Please! Please!" Betty managed to drag him out. The scene then cuts to outside. "Help! Somebody help me!"Kevin ran over to them. “Liz? What the hell happened?”

"D... Dino... Ste I can't lose him... I... Love him." She whispered crying on to Jughead. "I... I want to marry him."

“We need to get him to the hospital.” Kevin managed to pick him up.

The camera zooms into them as it cuts. Everyone stepped off of set to take a break. Jughead went to his trailer to change his clothes. Betty decided to go with him. Jughead held her hand as they walked there.

"Juggie have you got your fluffy blankets?" She asked.

“Yeah, they’re on the couch.”

Betty smiled at him as she pulled her favourite around her and fell onto the bean bag. Jughead started to get undressed so he could change his outfit."You know you could stay like that." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled back at her. "Sit with me." She smiled. Jughead was only in his boxers and went to go sit with her. Betty wrapped him up in the blanket with her. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t hear her. Betty just stayed quiet. She just fell asleep on his chest Jughead fell asleep too, hold her close. They were both awoken by someone knocking on Jughead’s door. Toni came into find them all snuggled up.

“Hey.” Toni said.

"Hey T." Betty mumbled sleepily.

“You have to film the hospital scene.”

"Okay." They said.

Jughead quickly got changed into the hospital gown as they walked over together. Jughead got into the hospital bed and people came over to set things up. Jughead had to pretend to be unconscious for this scene. 

“Action!”

Betty held his hands as she cried on to his chest.

"Calub come back to me baby. I'm so sorry I put you in this danger. Once I know your awake and safe I have to go. Come back to me baby. I love you always will. In unity these strength. When you wake up read this letter and hopefully someday we'll see each other again. "

Betty kissed him before it zoomed in and out of them. It then tracked as Betty left.

" Cut. "

“Jughead, you’re finished with your scenes for the episode.” 

“Okay.”

"Betty you have a few more to go." Pea said. "We need you in the station stage."

"Juggie are you going home?" She asked.

“I was going to head to the writers room but I can watch your scenes if you want.” He smiled. 

"No its okay. I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine after?"

"Of course I do."

Betty headed to film her last couple of scenes as Jughead wrote in the writers room. Once she was done she met Jughead there. He was typing away at his laptop and didn’t notice her come in. Betty hugged him from behind. "Hey sexy." She whispered on his ear. Betty hugged him from behind. "Hey sexy." She whispered on his ear.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You ready?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He closed his laptop and put it in his bag along with a few papers."I'm hoping that you can stay the night."

“I’d love to.”

Betty smiled as she intertwined their hands together. They got in the transport set up for them to her apartment. They arrived at her apartment a few minutes later and went inside. Betty locked up the apartment as they headed to her room. Jughead held her hand. They headed to her bed and fell asleep straight away. They were both exhausted.

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in his arms. She gently kissed him awake as their phones were blowing up like crazy.“Hey.” He whispered."Hey handsome." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back before going to check his phone.

"Baby we've got nominated for a teen choice. Multiple actually." He smiled. “Really?” She said looking at his phone. Betty read the email then looked at all his social media notifications. Betty just smiled and cuddled up next to him."I lo... Should get us coffee." Betty said.

“Okay.”

"Coming?" She asked.

Jughead nodded as he got out of bed. Betty was making coffee as Jughead hugged her from behind kissing her neck.

"Be my boyfriend? "

"I thought we were already together." He blushed.

"Honestly me too."

“Anyways, yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” He smiled. “I owe you a date.”

"We have the day off." She smiled kissing him.

“Yeah.” He kissed her."Do it's a date."

"Yep."

______

Jughead had gone back to his place to get ready for the date. Betty was already ready by the time he was back. Jughead bought her flowers. Betty couldn't stop smiling she put the flowers in a vase before heading out with him.

Betty was happy that she didn’t wear a dress because they were taking Jughead’s motorcycle. She wore her stripy pants with yellow, orange, pink and burgandy strips with a burgandy vest top with her black demin jacket. Jughead was wearing black jeans, a t shirt, and his leather jacket.

"You look hot." Betty smirked.

“So do you.”

"I like you." She smiled. 

“I like you too.” He lifted her chin and kissed her."No Juggie I mean I really like you."

“I really like you too... like a lot.”

"Like a lot?" She questioned.

“Stop making it so complicated.” He teased. “I like you a lot.”

"No I've been trying to tell you that I fucking love you."

Jughead looked at her for a second before kissing leaning down and kissing her heatedly. “I fucking love you too.” He teased, using the same words as her.

Betty smiled and sighed in relief. "I tried telling you in your trailer and earlier." She whispered kissing him again. Jughead kissed her back."I thought I was going insane." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled."I love you Juggie." She said as they drove.“I love you too.” He started up the motorcycle and they drove off to go on their date.

Jughead drove them to a dinner that reminded her of Pops back home. All Betty could do was smile. She missed Teddy as they would go there for orange chicken and milkshake after ballet class.

They sat down at a booth. The waiter came over and took their order. Betty got the orange chicken and Jughead got a burger. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling.

"I love your smile." She said taking a photo of him and uploaded it onto her Instagram feed.

BCoop: sMileY Juggie.

They talked for a little while longer before their food came. Betty kept stealing Jughead's fries. Jughead kept playfully glaring at her. He took a picture of her eating his fries and posted it on Instagram. 

JugheadJones: she’s a thief

Betty smiled at him and took another one.

BCoop: they taste better from your plate. Plus I told you to order extra fries. I'm a fry kind of gal.

Jughead replied to her comment. 

JugheadJones: @BCoop you could’ve ordered your own

BCoop: why I've got yours ;)

JugheadJones: brat

Betty took a video stealing all of his fries tagging him on her story. 'No fries for you.' She captioned as she ate one. She took another video of him glaring at her."You should have listened." She said in it.

Their fans kept reposting the photos and videos. They were so fast at putting them into new edits. Betty saw a few cute ones of them and liked them. "You still owe me strawberries." She teased.

"I think we're even baby."

Jughead got up and went to order more fries. Betty just ate a few of those to tease him. Jughead glared at her again."I love you." She smiled eating one.

“I love you too but you’re being really annoying right now.” He teased.

"But fries!" She pouted.

“You have your own!”

"I ate them." She smiled.

“Well, let me eat mine.”

"Fine." She pouted crossing her arms. Jughead sighed and gave her a few of them."A guy who shares his fries can marry me." She smiled eating one. Jughead quickly ate the rest of them so she could take any more."Rude." She teased.

They ordered cake to share. Betty took a photo and put its on her story: now @JugheadJones wants to share.

They started eating and Jughead got frosting all over his lips. Betty leaned over the table and kissed it off."Messy boy." She teased.

“Yeah, but you love me.”

"So fucking much."She smiled.

Jughead leaned across the table and kissed her. They got lost in each others kisses for awhile until the need for air took control. They both pulled away and caught their breath.

Betty moved to sit next to him. She couldn't believe how everything changed but she didn't care. She loved it. She loved him the only thing was are they keeping it from the public eye?


	4. Chapter 4

Betty and Jughead have been dating for a few months now. They've been trying to keep it private but slip up every now and then.

Teddy would be surprising her mum for her birthday. She's officially moved to LA for film college. Betty and Jughead were currently at work.

They were filming the scene where Lizzy and Calab would reunit. Pea got everyone in the positions before calling action. Betty knocked on the door to the Caleb’s apartment set. Jughead opened the door. 

“Lizzy? Why are you here?”

"You're alive." She whispered. He nodded."Everything worked out." She said as she went to cup his face but instantly removed her hands. "Sorry."

“It’s fine.”

"I had to see you before he takes me." She admitted.

“What?”

"It's okay." She reassured him. "It's the only way everyone's safe... Also I've put a team in place to arrest him." He didn’t say anything."I'm sorry... I also have to tell you that after this they'll arrest me for arson."

“Why would you be arrested?”

"I burnt their bar down whilst you were in the hospital." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"I came to tell you that I fucking love you Calub and I fucked up." Betty began crying wiping her tears away. "Goodbye."

She turned to walk away. 

“Wait... Liz....”

"Yes Cal?" She whispered.

He lifted her chin up and kissed her. “Goodbye.” He whispered."I love you." Betty said in character. She tried to stay strong but her voice broke as she looked in his eyes. "I... I... Need you to move on."

“I don’t think I ever will, Liz. You taught me to love.”

"Don't say that." She whispered kissing in his chest. "This makes it harder for me to go. I have to turn myself after... You taught me to love too. You taught me to be strong. You taught me to fight. You nearly gave me my children."

He pulled her closer to him and softly kissed her lips."Cal I need to go." She whispered not moving.

"Go then."

"I love you." She whispered before heading to the door.“Goodbye Liz.”

Betty just nodded taking off the necklace he gave her all those years ago and placed it near the door before the door closed shut.

"Cut!"

“That was perfect. Betty, you have your scene with Fangs next.”

"Okay." Betty said wiping her tears. "I'll head over now."

“I’ll come watch.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She smiled holding his hand.

Betty and Jughead headed over to the other stage. Betty kissed Jughead before standing on her marker.

“Action!”

Betty walked up to Fangs. "I did everything you asked me to. Just leave me alone." She whispered crying.

"No its time for you to go up in flames like my bar is!"

Fangs grabbed her from behind as she pressed a button informing swat to come in. A team of swat arrested his men. The camera panned across the scene to see everyone getting arrested as she walked out.

Betty then headed to the opposite stage for the second scene.

"Hi I would like to inform a crime." She said.

“Okay, describe what happened.”

"Your looking for the person who committed arson to the Snakes and Fangs bar. I'd like to turn myself in." Betty whispered handing them proof. The deputy called in the sheriff to look over the proof."Lizzy why?" He asked.

"He tried to kill me. He killed both of my children and tried to kill the only person I ever loved."

“Look, we know you Lizzy. We know that you wouldn’t do something like this without a valid reason. We’ll close the investigation. You can go home.”

"I killed his right hand man because he stabbed my pregnant stomach twice." Betty cried.

“Okay.” He whispered.

“Lizzy, we’re not going to arrest you.”

"Thank God." She whispered. "Can you ring Calub to get me?"

“Of course.”He said.

Jughead was on the side waiting to come in. He burst through the doors embracing her in his arms. She held him close and cried softly."Take me home." She whispered.

“Cut!” 

They changed location to show Caleb dropping her off at her house."Action!"

"Calub?"

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Stay with me long term."

“Liz.... things between us aren’t fixed yet.”

"Right." She whispered.

“Goodnight.”

"No wait!" She grabbed his hand. "I love you so that should be enough."

“I love you too.”

"So you'll move in with me? We've waisted so much time." She whispered.

"Yes." 

"Really?" She smiled faintly.

“Yeah.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as they cut the scene. Betty and Jughead had a break from filming for a little while so they went to Jughead’s trailer.

Betty got into his trailer and stole his blanket and sat in her seat. Jughead sat next to her."Do you want to move in with me?" She asked randomly.

“We’ve only been dating a few months, babe. Wouldn’t that be too soon?”

"Maybe." She shrugged.

“How about we’ll think about it a little bit more and if we know its the right time we’ll do it.”

"We practically live at each others." She teased.

“I know.”

"So it wouldn't be new?"She asked. 

“Let’s just give it a little more time.”

"I'm lonely without Teddy." She pouted.

"I here my name I appear!" She smiled walking in. "Happy birthday mum.

“Teddy!” Betty smiled.

"Happy birthday mum." Teddy said hugging her. “My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Betty smiled.

"So it's your birthday weekend. We have a tradition for when they fall on a weekend."

“I know.” Betty smiled.

"Finally you two are together." She teased.

“How did you know? We’re very private about it.”

"I am your daughter I know things plus you can be super obvious." Teddy teased.“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"So Dad." Teddy teased sitting in the middle of them. Jughead just smiled and laughed softly."She's being serious Juggie...Reggie is a ass hole. That's why she's moved her for college." Betty said hugging her. 

Jughead just smiled faintly."What have you planned for her birthday?" She asked.“It’s a surprise.”

"You forgot." They said at the same time.“No I didn’t!”

"Then tell me!" Teddy said.

“It’s a surprise, really.”

"Sure" Teddy said."I'm going to see Auntie T and Cher. They said I can write on the weekends for you when I'm not at college."

“Okay.”

"They also want Jug on set."

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

"Okay."

Teddy left and Jughead went to go get his outfit for his scene. Betty just hugged him close. Jughead hugged her and kissed the top of her head."Think about it okay." She whispered.

“I will.”

They hugged her back before handing her a plate of all her favorite breakfast foods. "Good." She whispered kissing him. "Go before they kill me for kissing you."Jughead quickly got changed before going to film his scene.

Betty didn't watch the scene but just sat in his trailer sleeping. Jughead came back an hour later. He covers her up with a blanket. He decided to let her sleep but they had a scene together in an hour. Half an hour later he woke her up.

“I don’t want to get up.” She mumbled. 

“We have a scene together.”

"I'm coming." She whispered yawning.

“It’s a sex scene.” Jughead teased, winking at her as he went to go change his outfit."Like we don't do that almost weekly." She smiled.Jughead just smiled.

Betty filmed the scene as best as she could as she was tired. It turned out good. Everyone kept worrying late into the night.

____

The next day Betty woke up alone in bed. Jughead had slept over last night but he wasn’t with her. 

She heard laughing coming from down the hall. She was too tired to get up so she just stayed in bed. 

A few minutes later Jughead and Teddy came in with breakfast in bed for her. 

“Happy birthday mom!” Teddy said. 

“Happy birthday my love.” Jughead kissed her."Aww guys." Betty teared up. "Thank you so much. I love you guys."

“We love you too.”

Betty pulled them both in for a hug. Betty ate a little before feeling full. She had to get up and get ready for work."Juggie come help me." Betty pulled him in to her room to make out with him.

She pushed him against the wall as she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back passionately."Best birthday ever." She whispered.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. “It’s still the morning. There’s so much more of your birthday left.”

"So I have my daughter and my boyfriend."

“So, I know I can’t take you out tonight because we’re at work all day but I have a few things for you.”

"You shouldn't have." She smiled as she began to get ready.“I’ll give them to you throughout the day.” He smiled.

"Okay."

"Mum!" Teddy shouted. "Presents!"

Betty finished getting ready and went to Teddy. Teddy had a big pile presents.“Teddy,” She smiled. “you didn’t have to.”

"Shush I never get to see you and I'm here for ever now." She teased. Betty smiled and hugged her. Betty opened the presents. It was her favourite candles, perferemes and some clothes.“Thank you Teddy.” She hugged her.

"I love you Mum."

“I love you too.”

"Cher's letting me write an episode so come on." She said pulling them up.

They quickly finished getting everything they needed before leaving. Jughead drove them to work as Betty fell asleep in the car.“She does this everyday.” He teased. “Then she gets upset when I wake her up.”

"You work crazy hours."

“Yeah.”

"She doesn't get mad me waking her up." She teased.“Then you can wake her up.”

"Will do." She smiled

They were soon pulling up at work. Teddy woke up Betty with no complaining and smiled smuggly at Jughead. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes.

"Baby what are we filming today?" She asked.

“It’s mainly you filming with Kev. We have a few scenes together.”

"Okay."

Betty and Jughead both headed to their separate trailers. 

Betty checked Instagram and she had a lot of birthday messages from fans and people made her birthday edits. She liked most of them as she got ready. She then got a notification that Jughead tagged her in a post. 

It was a picture of her from Comic Con. He took the picture when he saw her smiling over at him. 

JugheadJones: to my favorite person, happy birthday.

BCoop: Aww Juggie x thank you. Since when did you take that photo?

JugheadJones: @BCoop you were too busy staring at me to notice ;)

BCoop: @JugheadJones that's not fair I wasn't staring.

JugheadJones: @BCoop you definitely were

BCoop: Proof.

Jughead posted a video of her just looking over at him from comic con with the caption: here’s your proof.

BCoop: Forsythe!

JugheadJones: Elizabeth!

BCoop: stalker <3

JugheadJones: maybe a little bit <3

Their fans went absolutely crazy. Everyone screen shot the comments and fangirled over it. Betty smiled as she went to set. As she was walking to set she posted a photo of him.

BCoop: Payback Juggie.

Jughead got the notification and went to see what the picture was. It was photo from their date where they took a selfie but he was staring at her. Jughead smiled and commented a heart emoji. He then put his phone away to go film his scene.

Betty put her phone away too as she was about to film her scene with Kevin. When she was finished she had to film a scene with Jughead. Betty saw Jughead waiting for her. She hugged him and kissed him.

"I think our covers blown." She teased.

"Maybe."

"What scene are we filming?" She asked.

“Guess.” He teased.

"Seriously." She pouted. "Don't we have more serious ones too?"

"We do."

“We have a serious one that we’re filming later.”he added.

"Okay."

They headed to film the sex scene first. They did it in one take before moving onto the serious scene.

They were on location for this in a museum.

"Action!"

They both had to stand there in silence for the beginning of the scene as the camera zooms in."Calub why can't we adopt! I can't have children anymore."

"Because we're not married."

"So it's 2019."She said.

A gun man had some group of people held hostage.

"Drop the gun!" Betty shouted holding her gun up.

The man dropped the gun Jughead walked over and picked it up. Betty then in character cuffed a man as they began walking as the camera tracked them.

"So Calub?"

“Yeah?”

"What we're we talking about babe." She sighed. He sighed too. “I don’t know, babe. Are we even ready for kids?”

"That's a sign for your not ready. Each time I get pregnant Dino shoots me. I can have children but I'm scared..."

"Are you pregnant again?"

“No.”

“Okay.”

"Just forgot I said anything." She whispered.

Jughead looked at his phone then realised its the day she was tortured 6 years ago.

"Oh baby."

“Come here.” He added on character. 

She walked over to him and he pulled her in for a hug."Why the sudden ergue of effection?" She asked.

“Can’t I just hug my girlfriend?”

"Yeah but you don't when we have a person in the back." She said looking up at him.

“Six years ago today.... that’s why you’re asking about kids.”Betty just teared up. "No." She lied.

"Don't lie."

"Fine yes."

“You know you can talk to me right? You don’t have to always hide things from me.”

"We've been living together awhile now and I love it I do but I want more with you... I mean we had more." She whispered.

“Let’s not rush it.... let’s just see how things go.”

"Sure I know I'm just broken glass." She cried.

“Babe.... let’s just finish out this case.” 

“Fine.” 

“Cut!”

Everyone got out the car as they had a break. Betty and Jughead went to his trailer. Jughead was about to give her,her firsr gift. He handed her a small box. “Open it.” 

She opened it up and looked inside. It was a gold necklace that had a charm that said ‘my love’ and had a small diamond on it. Also in the box was a pair of matching diamond earrings.

"You didn't forget." She smiled hugging him. "These are gorgeous my love."

“This is part one of your gifts.” He smiled. “I have a few more for you.”

"Babe this is enough." She told him.

"Oh shush I want to spoil my girl."

Betty pulled out her phone and look a picture of it. She put it on her Instagram story with a caption :I love him so much <3

“You’re exposing our relationship.” He teased.

"I didn't say who." She kissed him. "Plus I want people to know I'm taken."Jughead smiled and kissed her."Also I think we outed ourselves a long time ago."

“Yeah.”

"So let's just out ourselves." She suggested. “Okay, let’s do it.” Jughead smiled. Jughead looked through his camera roll and found a selfie of them in bed. She was resting her head on his chest. He posted it with the caption ‘she’s mine.’

"I look horrible in that." She pouted looking through her phone.

“You look amazing.”He told her. “You always do.” He added. 

Betty leaned up and kissed him.

She looked through her phone and found a few but she chose one Kevin took of them. It was from when Teddy visited last. They all went out for food. It was a picture of him and Teddy on his motorbike.

BCoop : My favourite people in the world. My daughter and My sMileY Juggie. (Thanks for that baby she's nagging me for a motorbike now.)

Jughead commented a heart emoji. Teddy commented on it.

TeddyCoop: Finally <3

All of their fans went crazy and reposted the pictures everywhere. They got called back on set as Betty had a scene with Kevin and Fangs. They got into positions.

"Action!" Pea shouted as he saw Veronica come in. He winked at her before focusing back on work.

"Hey." Fangs said winking at Kevin in character.

"Don't try sweet talk your way out if this." Kevin bit his lip.

The scene was of Kevin’s character visiting Fangs’ character in prison. 

“What are you doing here?” Fangs said in character.

"Well I'm here on Police business. Hense your biggest fan here." He teased.

Fangs didn’t say anything."She knows." Kevin said.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you. Of fucking course you are his ex."

“Everything we had is over, Liz.” 

“Good.” She said. 

Fangs gave Kevin a sad look before looking away."We were teens I came from a rough area." Kevin said as his hands made his way to Fangs.

“He’s a criminal, he’s not the guy you used to know. He ruined my life.” She said in character.

"He saved my life Lizzy but I know he's done bad things. That's why we're over but I will be forever thankful to him."

“He shot Caleb and he killed both of my unborn children.” She said.

"I know but I could have gone to jail! All I was doing is trying to provide for my sister because I was the only person she had but she got killed." Kevin cried in character.

"Ste baby it's okay. She's in a better place." Fangs said.

“What he did is unforgivable.” Betty snapped and stormed out of the room. 

“You should probably go too.” Fangs said in character.

"Di..." Kevin whispered.

"I know Ste." He said.

Kevin leaned over and kissed him gently. "Goodbye." He said before walking away.

"Cut!"

Everyone took a break for lunch. At lunch everyone sang happy birthday to Betty. Most people filmed it and put it on their Instagram stories. Jughead gave Betty her next present. It was keys to a house.

"What?" She asked confused as Teddy looked at them. "Keys?"

“Well, I know we were talking about moving in together and I probably should’ve talked to you first but I bought us a house. For you, me, and Teddy.”Betty hugged him crying. "It's perfect baby. My apartment is getting small." She smiled kissing him.

Jughead pulled out his phone and showed her pictures. It was a large house with a pool and a lot of other things."I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

"You didn't get me anything else did you? This is far more than enough."

“There’s a couple more presents.” He smiled."Babe." She whispered.

“What?”

"It's too much."

"It's just enough."

“I want to spoil you because I love you.” He added. “You and Teddy are all I have.”

"Same." She smiled.

A few hours later everyone finished filming. They got to go home early because it's Betty's birthday. Jughead took Betty to their new house to show her around before they went back to her apartment."Best birthday ever."Jughead smiled and kissed her.

Meanwhile Teddy was at home with some of her LA friends.“My mom went out on a date with her boyfriend so she won’t back until later. We’re all moving to a bigger house.” Teddy smiled.

"You're finally staying." Ryan said.

"Ted come here." Kat said. Teddy followed Kat into the other room. Kat sat down smiling at her.“What?” Teddy said. 

"So Ryan like you but I do too."

“You like me?”

"Yeah everytime I go to tell you I can't your gone."

“Kat.... you’re my best friend.... I love you but I’m straight.” 

“I know. I just wanted to tell you.”

"I know thank you. How about we go find you a girlfriend?"

Kat just nodded.

They walked back into the room with Ryan."Hey Ry." Teddy smiled.“Hey.” 

Kat’s phone started to ring. It was from another girl she went to high school with. She stayed on the phone for a few minutes before putting it away. “Emma asked me on a date!”

"That's great Kat. When?" They asked.

"Tonight."

"Go we can catch up tomorrow."

Kat hugged them before getting her things and leaving. It was just Teddy and Ryan alone now.“Do you want to watch a movie?” Ryan asked.

"No let's make pizza I'm hungry."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Teddy grabbed everything to make fresh pizza. She started pouring the flour out when it got on her noise. Ryan smiled and wiped it away."Thanks Ry." She whispered grabbing his waist to steady her.

“No problem.” He smiled.

Teddy got some flour and wiped it on him giggling.“You’re going to pay for that, Ted!” He teased putting flour on her."You'll just have to catch me first."

Teddy began running to the other side of the kitchen. He chased after her and grabbed her waist, putting flour on her."It's a good job you're cute." She whispered.

“You’re the cute one.”

"I'm sexy I have brain smarts."She teased.

“True.” He smiled.

"So should we talk about last time I was here?"

“If you want...”

"So we..." She whispered.

“We...?”

"Had sex at that party."

“Yeah.”

"So?" She asked.

“It was amazing.”

"Really? We can go to my room and explore." She whispered. He lifted her chin and kissed her."Come baby." She whispered into the kiss. "I want to try something new."

He held her hand as he followed her to her bedroom.Teddy locked her door. She jumped up onto him. "Dirty talk." She ordered.

“I’m not good at dirty talk.”

"I beg to differ Ry. I want to ride that pretty little cock of yours against the window." She whispered grinding on him. He groaned and kissed her."I loved your texts. Now it's time to make some a reality." She whispered.

Teddy took his pants off lifting her skirt off and her panties down. He kissed her and pulled back to kiss her neck. Teddy slipped down onto hip as they began to have a passionate sex session. It was fast and quick considering they didn't want to be walked in on by Betty.

They quickly moved together as she hit her climax. He quickly pulled out. They got dressed and quickly headed downstairs just before they came back.“Hey Teddy.” Betty smiled as she walked inside with Jughead.

"Hey mum. You remember Ry my boyfriend."Ryan smiled at her use of the word boyfriend. 

“Hi Ryan.” Betty smiled.

"Hello Miss Cooper. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Betty said.

Betty and Jughead talked with them for a few minutes before going to Betty’s bedroom, leaving Teddy and Ryan alone.

"Boyfriend?" He teased hugging her.

“Yep, you’re stuck with me.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed her.

"Umm pizza to make. Kiss me later."

“Fine.” He smiled.

They kids finished making the Pizza as Betty and Jughead began to pack up some of their stuff. Betty couldn't believe that Jughead did that for them.

This by far has been her best birthday. She spent it with the ones she loves. Her fans are happy about her and Jughead. Most importantly she knows her and Jughead are serious. A house that is theirs some where to call home.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later. ~

The show is on its third season and Teddy is half way through her first year at college. Betty and Jughead have never been happier. They’ve been very open about their relationship and love each other so much.

Fans adored their relationship. The meet and greets were always amazing. They had someone propose in front of them.

They were now on set filming the mid season finally before they took a break before filming part B. Betty and Jughead were in Bettys trailer. They were waiting to get called onto set. It wasn't long before Cheryl got them and winked at Jughead.

Jughead smiled as they went to go film their scene. Pea just put a thumbs up to Jughead and he nodded back. Everyone got to their place before Pea shouted "action!"

“Liz?” Jughead said in character. "Yeah babe? I have a suspect in for questioning on our case."

“Can we stop talking about the case for like ten minutes?”

"But we're working baby. We promised to keep it professional." She teased kissing him.

“I know baby but this is important.”

"Okay Cal." She smiled.

“I love you so much, Lizzy.”

Betty just rolled her eyes. "I love you too. I know that... Are you in danger? Is it your mum?" She asked worriedly.

“Babe, stop being paranoid. Can’t I just say that I love you?”

"Sorry its the detective inside of me." She pouted.

He kissed her pout. “I love you with everything in me. You’re everything to me. I never want us to be apart because I need you in my life.” He got down on one knee. “I want to be with you forever. I love you so fucking much. Marry me?” He pulled out a ring box and opened it. Betty was surprised when it wasn’t the ring they were supposed to use as a prop. It was an emerald ring with small diamonds around the band.

"Juggie..." She whispered.

“Marry me, Betty?”

Betty teared up shaking. She just looked at him as she lunged to hug him.

"Yes!" She smiled.

Jughead smiled brightly and kissed her. He slipped the ring onto her finger. Betty kissed him back tearing up. "I love you." She whispered.

"God I fucking love you." He smiled.

Jughead held her close. “We still have to film that scene though.” He teased. "I don't care." She smiled."We have to ring your daughter up." She teased back.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. "Okay now action for really this time." Pea smiled. They finished the scene and went to Betty’s trailer to call Teddy.

She was currently on set shoot a short film for the sun dance movie festival. They were on break when Teddy answered.

“Hey Teddy.” Betty smiled.

"Hey Mum. How's work?" She asked.

“Great but that’s not why we’re calling.”

"Why are you calling?... Wait a minute mum... That's not right try again like you actually love each other... Sorry mum what were you saying?" Teddy asked.

“Me and Jug are engaged.”

"He finally did it then. Did you do it how I suggested?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Ahhh. Oh my god I'm so excited. You should have your wedding on set then straight after actually film the show one for the final." Teddy said.

“Yeah, maybe.”

"I'll be home late night. Filming is going longer. I love you guys. Mum, Dad go have some fun on set." She teased.

“Bye Ted.” Betty smiled as she ended the call."I still can't get over the fact that she calls me dad."

"Get use to it baby. Also we have those award show tonight. So it's okay she'll be home later." Betty smiled. 

"We're engaged." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled and kissed her."Should we wait a few days before telling the whole world or just tell them?" 

“Let’s just tell them.”

"Okay." She smiled.

Betty pulled out her phone and posted the pictures Kevin and Fangs took.

BCoop: just an ordinary day filming so I thought.

Betty took a picture of Jughead kissing her hand with the ring visible. Jughead posted that on his Instagram without a caption.

"I love you Juggie. Wait I'm going to be Mrs Jones." She smiled turning her phone off.

“You are.” He smiled.

"Can we change Tedds last name to Cooper-Jones?"

“If that’s what Teddy wants.”

"It is she's been hinting at it if you popped the question."

They spent the rest of the day at work until they had to get ready and go down to the award show. They went home to get changed into their outfits.

Betty wore a long dress with swallows on them. As it had a large cut outs along the front. Jughead wore navy blue pants, a white button up shirt, and a navy blue jacket to match."My handsome man. You look good in navy."Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty pulled away from the kiss to take a photo of him. She posted it on her Instagram story:'Sexiest man alive.'

Betty put her phone away and Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty melted into the kiss.“I love you so much.” He whispered when they pulled apart."Me too." She smiled.

Veronica came in. "Come on love birds you have awards to win." She teased as Archie Jughead's friend and plus one came by his side.

“Hey Arch.” Jughead smiled.

"Man my socials are blowing up because of you and not my new album." He teased.Jughead just smiled."Congratulations man." He told him."Hey Ron."

“Thanks Arch.” 

“Hi Archie.” Veronica smiled.

"Gorgeous as ever."

“Thank you.” She smiled. “You look extremely handsome.”

“Stop flirting.” Betty teased. “We’re going to be late.” 

Everyone got into the car to head to the awards show."You look sexy." He whispered in her ear.

“So do you.”

"Do you want to sit next to me?" He asked.

“Sure.”

"Perfect." He smiled going to hold her hand.She reached for his hand too.They both held hands and smiled.

"Just date already." Betty teased.

“Oh shush.” Veronica laughed.

"Juggie back me up."

“You two clearly like each other. You should just date.”

"Thank you baby." Betty smiled.

"You're always asking about each other."

"Fine leave us alone. We're taking things slow anyway." Veronica smiled."Break her heart Andrews and I'll break your prize guitar."

"Ayay Coop." Archie saluted.

"Good."

It wasn't long before they were pulling up and onto the red carpet. Archie was up for a few awards and was preforming. He walked the carpet with Veronica as Betty and Jughead walked together.

Jughead held Betty close to him. He couldn’t stop smiling. They walked the carpet hand in hand before getting stopped to answer some questions. Once they were done they went to find their seats.

Betty liked the award shows but she was also such a home body. She enjoyed everything and now their catorgies came up.

"The winners are taking a clean sweep of all the awards they've been nominated for are Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper!"

Jughead held her hand as they walked up on stage. Betty couldn't believe all of this happened in one day. The host gave them their awards as they said a few words.

"Honestly today has been emotional alot but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm sharing the stage with my loving fiancé as we couldn't be more thankful to our fans so thank you."

They said a few more things before heading back to their seats. Betty leaned her head on Jughead's shoulder as she kissed him. She couldn't believe that she's sat her with multiple awards on her back and her soon to be husband. If anyone asked her a year ago where she would have been now she would have laughed in your face but Lord she is thankful for having Jughead in her life making everything little thing better even when it's not.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty and Jughead have been engaged for a few weeks now. Teddy finished the short film and was now back at home. They didn't want to waist any time so they planned on getting married soon. They knew they were rushing it but quit frankly they didn't care.

They would be filming the wedding scene whilst actually getting married but having to shoot some parts again with the character names in. 

They were currently at home the night before they would be filming the wedding episode."You know baby we finish the show tomorrow on 3 seasons." She pouted.

“Yeah.”

"You technically shouldn't be here."She teased in his arms.“Shush....” he kissed her."Umm no." She smiled into the kiss.

"Go to sleep gorgeous. You'll be Mrs Jones tomorrow."Betty smiled and kissed him. “I can’t wait.”

"Me too."

Betty fell asleep shortly after that. She was exhausted from work today. She snuggled deeper into his chest her favourite pillow and drifted asleep.

The next morning Betty woke up first. She kissed Jughead and left a note for him. She headed straight to work wanting to try keep some traditions. When she got to work she had a text from Jughead. 

J: I missed you this morning. See you at work x

B: I had to get me and Teddy to work earlier to get ready baby x

J: I know. I love you x

B: I love you x see you at work. Less then 2 hours and we'll be married.

J: I can’t wait.

B: hurry up x

Jughead got ready for work and quickly drove there. He was so excited and nervous. He was about to marry the love of his life where they met. He got to work and went to his trailer to put on his suit. He would normally go to Betty's trailer but today that was off limits. He got ready and went to the writers room.

Cheryl and Toni were already ready. They were currently saying goodbye to the room whilst Teddy pinched a new show idea.“Hey.” Jughead said as he walked in.

"Hi Dad." Teddy smiled.

"Is she causing trouble?" He teased.

"I would never."She pouted.

"No but we are creating her show next year as her as a main writer." Cheryl said.

“Really? Teddy that’s great!” He hugged her.

"I know right it's the woman empowerment one." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and hugged her. He walked over to his desk and started to clear his things. “I’m going to miss writing for this show...” Jughead said.

"We're looking for writers dad." Teddy said.

“I’d love to help.”

"Looks like we have the team." Toni said.

“I’m going to look for a new show to have a role on. I’ll probably look for some auditions.” Jughead said.

"Thats good." Teddy smiled.

"We should probably head to set and get you hitched and finish the show."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled. 

Teddy pulled out her phone to text Ryan about the new show then remembered they broke up last week. She got upset with him about something and dumped him. She sent him the message anyway to see if he'll reply.

T: I got a job writing for my own show. I wanted to tell you. 

Ryan replied a few minutes later. 

R: good for you.

T: I'm sorry

R: it’s fine.

T: I shouldn't have messaged you. I miss you. I bet Megan is nice.

Teddy pulled her phone away and headed to her mum trying not to cry. Betty was still in her trailer finishing up getting ready. Teddy just hugged her tightly.

“You okay, Ted?”

"Yeah I'm just happy for you. I also got a job." She whispered.

“You did? That’s great Ted!”

"But me and Ry broke up last week."

“You did? Why?”

"I saw him kiss another girl but he keeps saying it's for an acting job." She told her.

“Do you not believe him?”

"I don't know mum but the girl has a massive crush on him and has threatened me before so I ended things." She explained.

“After the wedding you should call him.”

"I'll think about it." She whispered. "Anyway it's your big day come on."

Betty hugged her as they left the trailer. They walked over to the set. Jughead was there already priest. Jughead saw Betty and smiled. Teddy would be walking her down the aisle made out of desks with flowers along them.

Teddy walked her down until Betty was standing in front of Jughead. Betty smiled holding his hands as the priest stared the ceremony. Betty and Jughead's eyes only stayed on each other. The priest finally got to the important part. They said their vows before moving on to giving each other the rings.

"Juggie when I took this job I wasn't expecting to find my life partner. I wasn't expecting to fall in love yet I did. I feel hard and fast. I promise to love you when it gets too hard. I promise to communicate but most importantly I promise to love you."

“I promise to love you forever. I had worked with Cheryl and Toni on a few other projects and they told me about this one. I was expecting to just sit there in a writer’s room all day but you encouraged me to start acting. I fell in love with you basically the day I met you. You completely changed my life for the better. I love you so much.” Jughead said

"Juggie." She started crying as he slipped on the ring.Jughead slipped on his ring too. 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Jughead pulled Betty in for a passionate kiss. Betty and Jughead shared a salty kiss as everyone cheered. Betty and Jughead smiled as they walked back down the isle together. They had some photos taken of them before they headed back to the trailer for a little while as they set up for Lizzy and Calub wedding.

Teddy stepped off to the side to call Ryan. 

“Hello?” He answered.

"Hi." She whispered.

“What’s up?”

"I-uh-n-nothing."

“Did you want to talk?”

"Yes." She answered.

“Okay.”

"What script was it? Why didn't you ask me to help you script read?" She asked crying.

“It’s a script for a new show. I auditioned the next day and got the part. I didn’t ask you because you were busy.”

"But you kissed her! You didn't tell me you would. I'm happy you got the part. What's the show called?" She asked.

"Ted..."

"Ry please." She whispered.

"I told you before."

"Do you like Megan?"

“No, I love you, Ted.”

"I love you so much Ry." She whispered.

“I hate that you don’t trust me.”

"I do it's just it's just her. She's threatened me before about you." She whispered.

“It’s doesn’t matter. There’s nothing she can do. I love you.”

"Forgive me Ry for being jealous and not knowing how to handle my feelings?" She asked.

"I forgot you Ted."

"I love you Ry."

"How was the wedding?" He asked.

"It was amazing. I wish you were there."

"Come over. We need to celebrate us getting our dream jobs."

"Okay."

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead were back in set filing the last scene and that's the 3 years later scene. Betty was holding a little baby girl in her hands as she was sat at the office desk.

They finished up the whole show. Betty and Jughead were currently in their trailers cleaning it up. She couldn't believe that this is where she found her love. She honestly thought that she wouldn't make it this year but then he came and his smile just made a difference. How funny a simple love story can develop so quickly amount four walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading our fic. We hope you enjoyed this fic. We loved writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 


End file.
